Eternal Morn
by Chase Rebel
Summary: Starts up right where the last book left off. It's been 3 years and its finally time to move from Forks.


(Twilight and all its characters are copyright of Stephenie Meyer)

The Happily Ever After

"Bella, please do it again!"

Edward seemed to ask this question more than any other. He loved more than anything to get a look into my mind.

"I told you before, it takes all my concentration, and you seem to like distracting me."

Edward frowned at my answer. He looked into my eyes, and if my heart was still beating, it would be flying. There was no way I could say to no to him. I pulled Edward's face towards mine, and with all my concentration, I pushed my protective bubble away from me. No matter how many times I tried this, it was still an excruciating task. I have concluded that my power wasn't meant to leave me. It was like it was crying out to protect me. Then, like usual, Edward pressed his lips to mine and the bubble snapped back into place around me.

"Why don't you two go back home if you are going to be like this?"

I ignored the whining coming from Jacob, who was sitting in the corner playing with Renesmee. She has grown a lot in the last few years, looking already to be an eight year old child. Just a few more years and she would be fully grown, and when that happens, I am sure that I will rip Jacobs head off.

The thought made me chuckle, and Edward pulled his face away from mine and stared at me with his golden eyes amused. He was obviously wondering what I had found so entertaining. I ignored his stare and reached my lips back to his. Once again a groan came from the corner.

I could hear light footsteps coming down the stair case of the Cullen's house. At the same time, Emmett flew in through the door, and I let my lips release from Edwards.

"All right, it's time." Emmett yelled in his thunderous voice. I use to think his voice was loud when I was a human.

"Hurry up Jasper, we are going to win today!"

Jasper appeared from the staircase with a grin on his face. In his hand was a chessboard with solid gold and silver chess pieces. I would never get use to the Cullen's ever lasting wealth.

Emmett and Jasper had decided to team up to beat Edward in a game of chess. It wasn't Emmett's type of game, but he couldn't help himself when someone challenged him. He figured with Jasper's and my help, that Edward would be no match. I wasn't much help for chess, they just wanted me to shield their thoughts from Edward.

Emmett and Jasper were already sitting at the table, so Edward took my hand and we went to join them. We sat down across from them, and Emmett's grin grew wide. He tossed me a glance, and I knew what he wanted.

"Alright Emmett, you guys are good to go."

I might have told him that, but I didn't bother to shield their thoughts. Edward would win anyways. I don't see how they thought that I would ever take any advantage away from the love of my life.

While the game went on, I started to think about Charlie. I am very happy that Charlie and Sue Clearwater have been getting along so well. I am also glad he doesn't even ask about Renesmee's growth spurt anymore. He was worried about it for a while, Edward said he was always mulling it around his head when we went to visit him. We assured him that she would be more like Edward and I when she got older, that her life wouldn't be cut short. He didn't like the idea that she would be more like Edward, but was relieved that she wouldn't live a short life. This wasn't what was worrying me though. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay in Forks much longer. It has already been 3 years since the last time we truly feared for our lives. We didn't go out very often, with the exception being Charlie's place, since Edward and me were suppose to be at Dartmouth. Any time we would happen to run into someone, we had to come up with some story of why we came back home. Most of the time it was just to visit Carlisle.

"Checkmate."

The word coming from the most beautiful voice broke my concentration. I looked up in time to see Emmett storm out of the house.

"I know you cheated!"

His thunderous voice echoed through the house as he left. Alice was in the room as quickly as Emmett was out.

"You guys could have just asked me, I could have told you Edward was going to win."

Her voice rang like bells and she smiled at Jasper. Jasper didn't act like he was upset about the loss, I would have to ask Edward later to confirm that. It was hard enough to convince anyone to play games with Edward, with the exception of Alice. Emmett and Jasper decided they would try, with the exception being that I would help them.

"Hey Bells, can I take Nessie to see Charlie?"

I would never like the nickname that Jacob gave to my daughter. I don't know what disgusts me more, the fact that Jacob starting calling her that, or the fact that everyone else also started calling her that. The only thing though is that outside of myself, which always includes Edward, the only other person that I feel completely calm about Renesmee being with was Jacob. He would never do anything to harm her, thanks to some creepy werewolf thing where they imprint on someone. The funny thing about that was that I was always hoping that Jacob would imprint on someone, as I was so mad at myself with how much I hurt him, but I am still not crazy over the idea of him loving my daughter.

Jacob didn't bother to wait for an answer, as him and Renesmee were already at the door.

"Make sure to bring her back at an acceptable time Jacob, she needs her sleep."

He acted like he didn't hear me, but as he walked away he waved to let me know he would. I heard one of the cars engines purr to life, and I could swear it was my Ferrari.

"Dang it Jacob, we are trying to be inconspicuous! Why are you taking my car!"

I know he could hear me, but he took off anyways. I could hear the car spitting up dirt as it turned the corner to leave the house.

I turned around to where Alice was sitting to see her starting off into space. Her daydreaming face use to frighten me, as it use to mean that someone was coming to kill me. Jasper's eyes were locked on her face also, and Edward took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Bella, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Alice see's us leaving here soon."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. My life would always be complete with Edward at my side, but I was a greedy person. I wanted to keep my father in my life, or in my existence as Edward would say. I also would have to leave all my friends from La Push, with the exception of Jacob. I am sure he would follow us anywhere we went.

As I was thinking of all the things I didn't want to lose, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. I was so deep in thought, that I barley noticed them walk in until Esme put her hands on my shoulders. Carlisle announced what I didn't want to hear.

"Well, I'm sure Alice has told you already, but it is time to move on. We are going to be moving next week and start all over."

His eyes instantly locked on mine to see what my expression was. I knew if I asked Edward to let us stay here, he would make it happen. It didn't seem like an awful idea, just us and our daughter. I would hate to be away from Alice and the others, but I could live with it as long as I am with Edward. I couldn't bring myself to ask him though. He shouldn't have to listen to such a selfish request. It wouldn't be fair to separate him from his family. I glanced up at him to see him studying my eyes, obviously upset that he didn't know what I was thinking. He took a pretty good stab at it though.

"Bella, if you don't want to move right now, we can stay at our cottage until you feel ready to."

I wanted to accept that offer more than anything, until I thought about how much I have already intruded on the Cullens. Edward was a part of their family before I met them, and Esme and Carlisle loved him as their own son. I had no right to take him away from them.

"It's ok Edward, I knew this day was coming eventually. I better go tell Charlie now though. I told him I would give him an advanced warning if we were going to take off."

I started to let my mind wander. How will I tell Charlie this. It will crush him that he won't be able to see his granddaughter. He would be ok with Edward leaving, as he still doesn't like him, but I will miss him so much. What will Jacob say? I have always assumed that he would follow us wherever we went, but now that it was actually happening, would he be able to leave La Push and his pack. It would be one thing if he was still just part of Sam's pack, but now he was a leader. His pack was five people. Leah and Seth Clearwater were always at his side, but after the last incident, Quil and Embry had also joined him. Could he really just leave them behind?

I snapped out of my worries to realize that Edward was holding my hand and we were running. I realized the familiar path, and fear struck me. We were almost to Charlie's house already, and I had no idea what I was going to tell him. It didn't help that Jacob was there. How was he going to take the news of our departure? Charlie's patrol car was out front, and we approached the house. The door opened, and Jacob was standing there waving.

"Hey Charlie! Bella is here!"

Jacob's yelling wasn't making me happy. I was hoping to have a few minutes to think this through before we went inside. Charlie then appeared in the doorway, Renesmee hanging on his leg. We were now walking by the patrol car, hand in hand. Jacob was dense about things, but Charlie actually was very observant.

"Hey Bells, why the long face?"

Edward tightly squeezed my hand as we walked to the house.


End file.
